


Becoming

by slashyrogue



Series: Radiance [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, Fairy Godmother Bedelia, Fairy Tales, M/M, Murder, Peasant Will, Prince Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham breaks a wine bottle and gets his wish come true:Prince Hannibal LecterThe second in a series of fics I wrote to promote Radiance Anthology





	Becoming

The first time Will saw the prince he was four. They had a large parade for the birth of Princess Mischa, a celebration if there ever was one. He still could recall the Prince's somber stare then, and has seen an echo of it now in his fake smile when he's rode through town after a battle or a time away. 

The Prince's age has finally come to pass and is such that a ball is being spoken of, every able bodied person of a certain age ordered to attend. 

Will knows he cannot. 

At least, not in his current state. 

He can hardly imagine being viewed in his threadbare rag of clothes, a farmer by trade he has little money for better things. The death of his father made nothing easier and his daydream of catching the Prince's attention is laughable. 

The Prince would want those who had the money like Anthony Dimmond or Alana Bloom. Both of them dressed as a royal consort should dress, at least the few times Will had seen them in town. 

No, he would not let Prince Hannibal see him like this. 

Not at all. 

The days rushed by after the ball’s announcement and Will tried not to be too upset as he watched others in their excitement. He went about his day as per normal, and if not for the bottle of wine he would have continued. 

It was under all of his supplies when he returned home from taking the horse into town, unlabeled and obviously a mistake. 

Will wouldn't be going back for several days now, his sadness over the Prince would make it too unbearable. He'd return the wine to Mr. Crawford then he supposed, so he put it on the table till then. 

Winston was happier than ever to see him and he was knocked into the table moments after he released the dog. He gasped as the bottle fell to the floor and shattered. 

He was even more astonished by its contents. 

A woman appeared, stunning and ethereal in her beauty. A shining creature whose smile made Will want to weep. 

"Hello Will, I am your fairy--"

"Are you an angel?"

The woman paused. "Do you know of angels who reside in liquor bottles?"

Will blushed. "No I suppose not."

"You've set me free so you're owed a reward. What would you desire most of all?"

Will felt his face grow warmer. "There is nothing, I'm quite--"

The woman smirked. "I can read your thoughts. Would you like the Prince's hand?"

Will let out a breath. "I want to be everything the Prince wants in a suitor. I want him to see me and not be able to refuse."

The bottle woman smiled. "Okay."

He felt a blast of magic against his person and fell back as everything went hazy. When he woke again Will was wearing fancy dress clothes and felt an odd urge to hold a sword. He'd nicked his lip and there was blood on his tongue but the taste wasn't unpleasant. 

The blood tasted right. 

He stood up and the woman was gone. 

Will took a step and heard a crunch, and looked down to see he'd stepped on his spectacles. No matter, he didn't need them anyway. 

He walked outside and saw his horse cart was now fancified, the ornate decor just right to attract the Prince's eye. There was no way he'd be able to look away if Will entered in this. 

An hour later Will had drank more than his fair share of wine and never once had he even laid eyes on Prince Hannibal. He saw Alana Bloom and Anthony Dimmond both who said they'd shared several dances with the Prince. 

"He's an amazing dancer," Anthony swooned, "So handsome and learned as well. We spoke intimately on several subjects."

Alana frowned. "He complimented my dress and seemed uninterested in speaking. That's what I've been told by se--"

Anthony preened. "I must have been more interesting than the rest of you."

Will sneered and gripped his fork tightly. "I'm sure you'd be much more interesting if you shut your mouth."

Both of them stared at him oddly and Will had to reign in the sudden need to stab his fork into Dimmond's eye. 

"Excuse me."

He was knocked into by several empty headed ninnies who got angry at him and he held the fork so hard Will was certain he bled but did not stop till he was outside. 

The fresh air felt better and he made his way through the courtyard in tears. The bottled woman had tricked him in some way he was certain of it, the Prince hadn't even been near him at all and as the moon rose higher he was certain his time here would end. 

He came to a bench and sat down, the images of death and destruction overwhelmed him to the point where he let out a loud sob of despair. 

He didn't even hear an approach but Anthony's taunt made him look up. 

"Will? What are you doing out here? Did the Prince reject you already?"

Will closed his eyes, counted, and tried his best to ignore the insult. 

"Oh he did didn't he? You poor thing. I'm certain it was that hideous--"

Anthony didn't get any farther for Will jammed the fork he held into the other man's throat. The gurgle of surprise from him made it all the better. Will ripped out the utensil and knocked him down. He proceeded to stab Anthony repeatedly, delighted in the spray as it hit his face and when it was over stared horrified at the aftermath. 

"I'm a..."

"...god of death who is as lethal as he is enchantingly beautiful."

He looked up and saw the Prince, his eyes focused on Will as if he were draped in jewels and not covered in blood. 

"Highness."

Hannibal walked to him and touched Will's cheek. "Hannibal," he purred, "My intended will call me Hannibal and I will call him..."

"Will," he whispered, "My name is Will."

Hannibal smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Will had no idea what had happened but his dreams had come true. He stepped over the body and took the Prince's hand. They danced a waltz in the grass and when he was dipped Will flushed just as red as the blood on his face. 

"Highness I must confess, I'm quite confused. I murdered Anthony and I must be..."

Hannibal lifted him and pulled them tight to each other. "Commended. That man was frightfully full of himself and bubble headed."

"But," he sighed when Hannibal touched a finger to his lips. 

"I thought this event all for nothing till I spotted you. Your viciousness and raw emotion at killing him, it...was a sight to behold. I never thought I'd find another like myself, Will."

Will swallowed. "You enjoy taking lives?"

Hannibal smiled. "I enjoy ridding the world of those who do not deserve to live in it. Don't you?"

"This was my first time."

Hannibal let out a long sigh. "Oh Will, please tell me you will be mine. If I am not the one to help you on your journey I will be bereft for the rest of my days." 

Will looked down at the body, a man who threw rocks at street urchins who dared get in the way of his carriage, who told Will the world was better off without a dirty drunk like his father and who had always laughed when Will started to cry. 

If he could rid the kingdom of such monsters and be loved by Hannibal who he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember his life would be complete.

"I will."

Hannibal laughed joyously and grabbed his hand. "We must--"

Will pulled his hand away. "I'm a mess, Highness. I cannot meet anyone covered in blood this way."

Hannibal blinked. "Oh yes, you're quite right. Come. We must," he took Will's hand and kissed it, "Cleanse you thoroughly."

Will flushed and let himself be led through a back door and inside where servants appeared seemingly out of nowhere to clean him. He was dressed in clothes slightly bigger than he would've liked to meet the royal family, but Hannibal looked at him like he hung the moon. 

"You look lovely."

The whirlwind that followed went by so quickly that one moment Will had bowed in front of the King and Queen and the next held hands with Hannibal on their wedding day. Will kissed his husband and was happy, so happy, that he did not expect the visitor on his wedding night. 

He was pleasantly tired and sore after being ravished by his husband that it took several minutes before he heard her. 

"Wake up, Will."

He opened his eyes and it was the woman from the bottle. Her hard eyes and pleased smirk frightened him more than anything. 

"Please."

 

"You have nothing to fear from me, Prince Consort. I just have one question I would like you to answer.” 

Will swallowed nervously. “Anything.”

“Are you happy, Will?"

Will looked at Hannibal, the man who had shown him the quickest way to kill a man without leaving a mess, which was the perfect knife to use to slit throats best, and what it felt like to be loved.

"Yes."

"Then we're done here."

She started to dissipate and Will whispered, "Wait."

"Yes?"

He still vividly recalled the night that changed his life forever. 

"The wish, it was to be everything the Prince wanted and we met in such horrible circumstances."

The woman smiled. "You wanted him and he wanted someone like him. So I gave you the means to woo him."

Will sighed. "Yes, I suppose you did. Thank you, Miss."

"Bedelia," she said softly, "And I didn't give you anything but fancy dress and the means to attend. The rest was in you all along."

She disappeared and Will moved closer to his husband, breathed in his familiar scent and felt at home for the first time in a very long while. 

A whisper from his husband startled him. 

"She's right you know."

Will froze and when Hannibal rolled onto his back a thin trail of moonlight caught his smile.

"Hann--"

He touched his finger to Will's lips. 

"Did you know she came to me in a dream? She asked me what I wanted most out of a suitor and I answered truthfully. I wanted to be seen, to know someone as I knew them. I wanted someone who longed to release the monster growing inside them."

Will moved his hand away. "She couldn't have, it was instantaneous and she--"

Hannibal laughed. "Believe me or not, Beloved," he kissed Will softly, "But I am humble to be a witness to your becoming, and to be loved by you. There is nothing I would change for that privilege."

Will rocked his thickening hardness into him. "Oh, Hannibal I love you."

"Let me show you how much I adore you, Will."

They took pleasure in each other till neither had much energy left, fell asleep half clothed and sated while elsewhere a woman once in a bottle looked for a new source of amusement. 

After all, she had many more wishes to give.


End file.
